Un présent digne d'un roi
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: De la naissance de Sleipnir. Très léger Thorki si on le cherche vraiment.


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Marvel.

xxx

Loki a toujours l'impression de courir. Courir derrière son père, courir derrière Thor, courir loin des regards froids, courir dans le giron de Frigga lorsque les cauchemars deviennent trop tangibles, trop lourds, trop réels, lorsque ce ne sont plus des monstres que ses mains éviscèrent mais son propre frère.

Lorsqu'il ne peut plus courir parce que ses forces l'abandonnent il parle, pour attirer leur attention, pour leur rappeler qu'il existe, pour qu'ils viennent vers lui, pour repousser les monstres qui se tapissent dans son esprit.

Loki grandit et le monde devient plus froid encore, plus cruel, plus sombre alors que Thor brille de mille feux et il comprend qu'il ne pourra jamais briller autant que Thor. Alors il décide de lui voler sa lumière, de l'empêcher de le reléguer dans les ténèbres. Il triche, il ment, il joue pour attirer l'attention de leur père, pour la retirer à Thor, à ce frère qui a le pouvoir d'illuminer le monde.

Loki choisit de rester à l'arrière pour tisser ses plans, ne faisant que des entrées dramatiques, de grands gestes qui amèneront la lumière sur lui, qui attireront les regards, qui pousseront son père à enfin le voir, à enfin comprendre qu'il est celui qu'il faut sur le trône. Ses sortilèges lui permettent de voir comme Heimdall tout ce qui se passe et tout ce qui se dit à travers les Neuf Royaumes. C'est ainsi que le nom de Svadilfari parvient à ses oreilles.

Un cheval digne d'un roi. Mais un cheval qui a déjà un propriétaire même si ce dernier n'est qu'un géant. Un cheval ne vaut pas de déclencher une guerre. Mais Loki est le plus habile des voleurs et nul ne saura jamais qu'il est venu jusque là et qu'il a pris quelque chose de bien plus précieux et de bien plus rare encore que Svadilfari.

Son forfait accompli il se retire sur une île perdue au milieu des eaux, dans une cabane entourée par une forêt impénétrable, dans une pièce fermée et chaude sans fenêtre et sans porte, là où personne ne pourra le voir. Jour après jour il caresse la courbe de son ventre en lisant ses livres. Il ne fait pas de magie, il ne tente pas de regarder ce qui se passe dans tous les Neuf Royaumes car s'il n'ouvre qu'une brèche il sait qu'il sera visible.

Le temps passe de l'autre côté des murs clos mais Loki n'en a cure et il sourit, calme, attendant son heure.

L'heure vient et il serre les dents, affrontant la douleur, le couteau à la main. Les murs explosent alors qu'il ouvre son ventre. La lumière l'aveugle et en un instant Thor est là, Mjöllnir à la main, la terreur sur son visage, les mains pleines de sang. Il tente de le repousser mais il le tient toujours, refusant de le lâcher. Alors il est forcé de lui expliquer, de le guider, de lui demander de l'aider parce que sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien et il n'aura rien à offrir à leur père.

Il regarde les grandes mains entrer en lui et en tirer Sleipnir avant de le lui tendre. Le ventre toujours ouvert il le pose sur le sol et regarde ses huit pattes trembler pendant qu'il tente de se lever et il ne sent pas le sang couler et la plaie se refermer lentement parce qu'il regarde son précieux présent se mettre debout et hennir et il lui donne son sang comme on donne le lait.

Thor regarde sans comprendre et pour une fois c'est lui qui a son sang sur les mains et non l'inverse. Il ne demande pas ce qu'il fait là, Thor le retrouve toujours, le cherche dès qu'il s'absente trop longtemps. Il le voit tendre la main et bien sûr Sleipnir se dirige vers lui parce que nul ne peut rester loin de Thor, mais il n'est pas pour lui, c'est un cheval de roi et il appartiendra à Odin puis lorsqu'il montera sur le trône il sera sien.

Cette nuit là il dort contre la chaleur de Sleipnir, Thor dans son dos, son souffle chaud comme la brise d'été dans son cou.

Odin le remercie pour le cadeau et organise une fête en son honneur. Mais il ne pose pas la main sur sa tête pour lui dire qu'il est fier de lui, il ne sait rien des sacrifices que Loki a fait et il n'y pense pas même. Seul Thor lui sourit alors qu'il caresse la crinière douce et noire de Sleipnir.


End file.
